U.S. Pat. No. 4,661,955 discusses a digital error detection and correction apparatus wherein error correction codes are used for error detection and correction. The apparatus detects correctable errors and is adapted to correct a predetermined number of correctable errors. If more than the predetermined number of correctable errors are detected then the error detection and correction apparatus provides an uncorrectable error output signal.